


Edward's weakness

by Nour2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: This is about how Jasper and Emmett convinced Edward to do DP ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! 
> 
> So, this is just porn. Really, there is absolutely no plot. And there is Dp ( for those who didn't read the tags :P)   
> English isn't my mother tongue so if you see any mistake let me know ;)  
> And enjoy ! :D

"I know what the two of you are up to..." sighed Edward getting into his room "I mean literally"

Emmett and Jasper were waiting from him on the flat couch in his room, with a salacious smile for Emmett. "Really ?" Asked Jasper, quirking an eyebrow.   
Edward closed his eyes and bit on his lips to stifle a moan due to Jasper filthy thoughts about him. Jasper smirked, he knew he already won. 

With his unnatural speed he was behind Edward in less than a second. He closed his arms around Edward's waist and whispered in his ear "You know you want it." He paused. "Well, at least your body does" There was a smirk on his face when he palmed his friend's hardening crotch.

"Come on Ed' ! It's gonna be fun. And you want it." Said Emmett from his position on the black couch. He was comfortable, legs and arms splayed across the couch. Emmett thoughts went dirtier and dirtier. Their dirty thoughts were Edward's weakness. They knew it and used it against him. They had the house for themselves since the girls went shopping and Carlisle went to a conference. They could do whatever they wanted. And they wanted to do a lot. Especially with Edward.

Emmett stood and walked toward Edward, joining him and Jasper. He cupped Ed's chin in his large hand and looked his friend in the eye. "Okay" finally answered the youngest, surrendering. Emmett gave a predatory grin and lean in to kiss the living daylights out of him. Jasper behind him kept a tense atmosphere of lust. He was nipping at Edward's earlobe and Emmett was fucking his mouth with his tongue. Edward was moaning loudly, he knew the two others had plans for him but right now, he didn't give a damn about it.

They moved to Edward's couch, and started to undress. Edward opened Emmett shirt and started sucking and licking at one of his nipples. His movement had Emmett growling, his head thrown back in pleasure. Jasper ripped Edward's white shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room. Then he was kissing his back, from the top to his very bottom. Jasper liked to coordinate things, to make everything go like he wanted to. Emmett was rougher and didn't think his next move, he just felt it. And Edward ... well he was a kind of a cockslut. He looked all innocent and virtuous but he was a real submissive slut, indulging in almost every kink possible and loved to be the centre of attention. 

Jasper was unbuttoning Edward's fly, freeing his engorged cock. Edward moaned again when the cool air hit his erection. He gave a few strokes before pushing Edward on his knees. "Darling, you're going to suck my cock." The youngest was already lost and didn't protest. He took Jasper's cock in his mouth and started to suck eagerly, going deeper and deeper. He was constricting muscles around Jasper's cock. Who had his eyes half closed, one hand buried into Edward's hair, trying not to do any noise. At one point, when it became a bit too much, he looked at Emmett who was now fully naked and palming at his crotch while watching the show. They nodded to each other and took Edward to the couch, removing entirely his pants and socks. Emmett started preparing Edward while Jaz finished undressing. 

"Please, Emmett" moaned Edward. "That's what you want, uh?" growled Emmett, holding the tube of lube. The youngest only moaned again. He started by teasing, only circling the rim with one finger, and quickly got impatient and started working his first finger in. His objective was to be inside that tight little ass as soon as possible, please. So his prep was efficient. "Easy" said Jasper with a soft voice. "We need him opened nicely for tonight activities, right?" Emmett growled but slowed down a bit. 

Once satisfied with Emmett's activities, Jasper got to work. He positioned himself at Edward's head. Then, the blond tugged roughly at Edward's nipples. The added stimulation got a long, low moan out of the youngest. At this moment, Edward was a writhing mess on the couch between the two others. Emmett had just pushed the third finger inside. He was working Edward's hole to be as opened and as wide as possible. He avoided the prostate on purpose, only lightly brushing against it from time to time, just to edge the younger. Jaz took a soft rope from his back pocket. "Give me your wrists. I'm gonna tie you up darling." Edward obeyed without second thought and the blond tied him up with efficiency. He was now lying between Emmett and Jasper, his bound wrists over his head on Jasper's lap. "I'm ready, please!" the desperation was obvious in his voice. "No," Answered Jasper "You're ready when I say you are." His answer was a whine so loud it could have woken up half the forest. "A bit more Emmett. Put the pinky in too." Even if Jasper hadn't his vampire earing, he would have known the exact moment when Emmett put the pinky in. He moaned even louder than the previous time and arched his back. 

When the brunette could move his fingers easily enough, he looked at Jasper, who nodded. He withdrew his fingers eliciting a whine of protest from Edward. Jasper handed him the lube and Emmett covered his erection with slick and sat, his back to the wall. Edward moved too, with Jasper's help (well he couldn't really use his hands). When he was positioned, he sank onto Emmett's cock, both of them moaning. Emmett started fucking the younger with powerful thrusts but at the same time restraining himself. Edward had his bound arms around the brunette's neck. It was his only leverage. Jasper behind him continued to stimulate his nipples. His eyes were foggy and the blond was whispering a constant stream of obscenities in his ear. "Look at you, such a good slut for us. You love that, being the centre of attention. You're a greedy thing taking everything we give to you." He was almost multitasking, one hand pinching and rolling a nipple, and the other going south to stimulate his balls before stretching Edward again. He slid his slick index next to Emmett's dick. Edward felt so stretch, he didn't know if he could take any more but Jasper's encouragements helped him relax. "That's it darling, you're taking it so well. Such a good boy for us." He could only moan to answer. When Jasper had to fingers in him, Emmett got there and slid another finger next to Jasper's. Each of theirs movements where stimulating Edward's prostate making him impossibly hard. Hell, he would probably come untouched. 

Each thrust eased theirs fingers inside the younger's body. When Jasper thought that it was good (and that he couldn't wait any longer), they withdrew and Jasper slicked his cock before sliding slowly into Edward's body. "My god, you're so tight" Edward was so stretch he couldn't even form coherent words. "You're okay?" The only answer was "Nngh" "That's not an answer darling, I need words." "Yeah, good... Please move" finished Edward in a moan. Emmett kissed him, hot and messy while Jasper started moving. Edward's wail was swallowed by Emmett's mouth and expert tongue. "Oh, look at you darling, taking both of our cocks. You love that right? One is not enough for you?" Edward arched his back and let his head drop back onto Jasper's shoulder. Emmett's dick was pressing just against his prostate and Jasper was settling the rhythm. And Edward was producing the most beautiful noises. "Yeah, you're just a cockslut. Our cockslut." Said Emmett, making his point with a particularly strong movement of his hips. Pinned between the bodies of Jaz and Emmett, Edward looked lost and debauched. His eyes were hazy, his cheeks were red, he was sweating and was holding on thanks to Jasper and Emmett and his knotted hands hooked behind the brunette's head. And he still had his ruined white shirt hanging on his shoulders. "If debauchery had a face darling, it would most definitely be yours." Their breaths were ragged and they were starting to lose their rhythm. "Come on darling, are you ready to come?" Edward answered by a moan and a light nod. Jasper increased the pace and soon Emmett was beginning to lose it too. "Come for me darling." The dark tone combined with the infernal pace and the constant stimulation made Edward come so hard he black out a moment. The two others were chasing their own pleasure now. And with Edward clenching around them, it didn't take long for Emmett to come, burying himself as deep as possible inside that tight little ass. Jasper followed soon, adding his semen to the mess inside Edward. Emmett cock softened first and slipped from his hole. Jasper started to undo the knot around Edward's wrists and got up to get some towels. Edward was lying limp on top of Emmett, who was recovering quickly due to his vampire nature. Jasper cleaned them and they stayed there cuddling. With Edward between the two others, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
